Encounter
by welcome2reality
Summary: A late night encouter changes things... A one-shot story set in Miss Parker's POV.  Rated M for language and sexual content. J/MP


AN: As I sat listening to the freezing rain hit my windows and enjoying the fact that I work for a school system (and therefore don't have to work when we get shitty winter weather), this idea flew out of my head and splattered onto my laptop. If you're not familiar with the creative nonfiction genre or stream of consciousness, etc this may seem a little odd. I love feedback so read and review!

**Encounter**

CoLd harD metal against my palm. I spin, aiming the barrel chest level.

"Good evening Miss Parker." It's just him.

"Holy hell, Jarod." Breathe out. What is he doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"This." He takes three steps forward and suddenly he is all over me… his hands. his lips. oh God, his tongue.

I am flooded with memories of pressing my thirteen-year-old lips against his own. He still tastes like that. Like youth and innocence. Like sugar and musk. His lips were still slightly rough and definitively male. Only now there was something else undeniable about them. They were demanding.

*CLINK* my smithandwesson hits my hardwoodfloor.

HoT silk faBric against my palms. I push against his chest. "What the fuck!" I yell but I don't really mean it. A couple of deep breaths, trying to calm my rattled insides.

He cocks his head to the side and in that moment he looks just like he does in my memory. Once again he's that sweet boy I cared so deeply for so many years ago. I chance a look into his oh-so-chocolate eyes.

He looks hurt. He hangs his head and his arms fall limp at his sides.

I did that to him.

"Jar…" I use the nickname from our childhood and he looks up at me…. Why is he doing this? Why here? Why now? Why like this? "Why?"

I must appear softer than I did a minute ago because he steps up to me again and holds my shoulders even though I start to fight him. "Because I still love you."

Stomach flips.

Head spins.

He what! I shake my head and laugh. _Yes Laugh_….I can't help myself. I know I'm grinning like a maniac,

but. I. just. fucking. can't. help. myself.

It's just all too damn funny. He loves me. All these years chasing after him, training my gun on him, following all his irritating little clues. All these years hunting him so I could earn my freedom, my future, my life... And here he was threatening to be my future. Bastard. All these years he's loved me. ALL THESE YEARS wasted. I should have run away with him a long time ago. He knows that; I know that. Maybe all I needed was the proper motivation.

He's leaving…. He's put his jacket back on…. He's walking towards the door. He thinks I've humiliated him…. laughed at his confession.

No.

No more running from each other.

"Jarod!" I practically scream. He turns just as I reach him.

cOLd rOUGh leatHeR grasped in my palms. I yank fistfuls of him to my face and press his lips hard against mine. God, there's that incredible taste again. No man on earth tastes like him.

He's kissing me back. Just as desperately.

He understands.

Thank God.

For once in our pathetic lives we're on the same page.

The room tilts. He's picked me up. Carrying me to the sofa. His lips still melted to mine.

"Parker…" he murmurs softly while forcefully riPPing my nightshirt from my body.

Our collective clothing creates a messy pile on the floor.

SwEaty SliCk fleSh beneath my palms. I glide my hands over his chest. He feels so unbelievably good beneath my fingertips.

Something hard pushing between my thighs. I look up and his deep, sparkly, brown pools greet me. They are heavy with desire as I GraSp and lead him in. Fuck!

He cries my name _[.name.]_ when I come and then he joins me in earthquaking ecstasy.

tiny moments later, as he lays his sticky forehead against mine, "I have to go" he says. 1/5 statement, 1/5 complaint, 3/5 question.

Breathe out. I nod. All of a sudden there is no more debating in my mind. No time for thinking. Or processing. Or deciding. It was now or never.

"Just give me time to pack."

His eyes widen to my response. Apparently not what he expected. His mouth opens. I put a finger to his lips to stop him and shake my head, willing him silent. Whether he had anticipated it or not, this is what I wanted. What he wanted. I see his expression soften and he kisses my finger. "Okay. Do it fast."

He starts to roll off of me. There's something else. It needs to be done before we leave. Breathe in.

I grab his arm before he is completely free of my body. "I still love you too."

He smiles at me like a kid in a candy store. Surprises me by reaching under us and grabbing my ass. "I know it."

CoLD mETaL dOOrknOb turning in my palm

wARm SoFt HaNd pressed into my own palm

SmOOth LeaTher HandLE of my suitcase grasped in my palm

….And just like that we had drastically altered the course of our lives….


End file.
